Shadows on the Horizon
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: On the planet of Zarahir a young boy named Farazon leared of his parnets death and wants revenage on the goverment. After setting his plan into action, Avier,happened to be in the wrong place at the time, must stop him before the world is destroyed.


All charaters in this story i have made up so none can be taken (published) if used in fanfiction its ok.

hope you all like it.

Chapter 1: Death for Revenge

"Well another boring year of school. Right Yaieko." A young boy by the name Avier said walking up to a group of girls.

"Don't tell me you guys are going to this school now," One of the girls asked.

"Yeah got a problem with that." Yaieko asked walking up behind Avier.

"I don't know, what do you think about this Kamo," the tall brunette said.

"Lets see, our school name history, you guys never go to school…" Kamo was cut off…

"WE CAME TO SCHOOL AT OUR LAST SCHOOL SO BACK OFF KAMO" Avier yelled.

"Ok, Ok you have a point there, but our school reputation is gone," Kamo said.

"Yeah and our reputation's are gone as well." Dana whispered into Kamo's ear making her laugh.

"What's so funny," Avier said glaring at Kamo and Dana.

"Oh… Nothing, nothing at all," Dana said turning towards the school doors.

"Hey, I know that was something not nothing, so tell me now what that was all about before you go into that school," Avier yelled running after them.

"Why do we have to tell you what we said if it doesn't concern you," Kamo said glaring at Avier, making him even madder than before.

"I KNOW IT CONCERNS ME, CAUSE SHE LAUGHED WHEN SHE LOOKED AT ME!" Avier screamed making everyone outside, look at him. "WHAT!"

"You must be the new student Mr. Avier Fang. Am I right," The principle said walking up to Avier.

"Oh, no why are you here," A bright blue head said shaking her head, while trying to put A LOT of space between herself and Avier.

"Oh, shut up," Avier told her. Her only response was walking into the school and slamming the doors after saying ("I swear to god I do not know him") "Fine be like that it's not like I care or anything," Avier shouted after her.

"Mr. Fang stop yelling," principal Zander said getting Avier attention.

"Oh.. now what. Who the Hell are you," Avier said before walking over to a bench and sitting down then proceeded to effortlessly ignoring the principle.

"Mr. Fang today is your first day of school don't you think you should make a good impression," Principle Zander said walking over to Avier.

"No, I'm not going to make any kind of impression, and will you stop following me around," Avier half yelled getting up and walking over to the school gate.

"Avier if you walk through that gate you will not be coming back to this school( everyone could hear someone yelling to him to keep going)" Avier kept on walking. " Young man are you listening to me." The Principle raised his voice.

"Avier stop being a numb-skull and listen to someone for once in your life time, as much as we don't want you coming here it would be to embarrassing to even know you if you got kicked out the first day of school." Dana and Kamo shouted in unison.

"No, I don't listen to anyone so why should I start now, especially to him." Avier said stopping right before the gate but never turned around he just looked at the gate. Avier short black hair swayed in the breeze as he waited for a response.

"Come, on Avier you're making a scene again," Yaieko said walking up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, all right," Avier turned around and walked past the principle, glaring at him as he did so.

"Thank you, now everyone get going to your classes, or you get a months detention." The Principle yelled, everyone ran to the school doors.

For many years Farazon Yasade lived a quite normal life. He grew up with his brother Menaltarma after their parents died. They were sent to live in an orphanage until they were fifteen. That's where his brother told him the real truth of their parent's death. Farazon was surprised to hear that they were not killed in the car crash that the orphanage had told him. They were actually killed by the Zarahian goverment for oblivious reasons that they did not know.

"That's it Zarahir will be begging for mercy when im done." Farazon said while walking around his bed.

"Whoa, bro settle down, don't go seeking revenge , cause it will come back and kill you.," his brother Menaltarma said pushing Farazon onto his own bed.

"What am I supposed to do nothing, I have to do something not nothing." Farazon said getting up and glaring at his brother.

"Come on it all ready happened so don't start it back up. You'll end up getting killed, just like our parents., and I don't want to lose you as well." Menaltarma said sitting down in one of the red reclining chairs that they had at the orphanage.

"Ah, come on bro I wont die the Zarahir government will die for the revenge of our parents." Farazon said laughing evilly.

"Fine, you seek your little Revenge and I'll be trying to find a way out of this place," Menaltarma said looking around the orphanage.

"Menaltarma why don't you just leave your over fifteen," Farazon said matter-of-factly.

"So, I want to get out my own way," Menaltarma said sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Will you too always be fighting like this," a female with long black hair said before she walked away.

"Was she in here the whole time," Farazon said pointing to the spot where the girl appeared , a black leather coach in the very back, he wondered in she could get in even if the door was locked.

"With her, no one knows," Menaltarma said before lying back and falling into a sound sleep.


End file.
